Picahielo
by Kira92
Summary: Su estado mental es estable. Estable, ¿me entiendes? No hay que desestabilizarlo, podría ser muy peligroso, Alfred. Y va a quedar así por siempre. Asi que hay acostumbrarse, y seguirle la corriente. Lo lamento.- USCan - Capitulos cortos.
1. I

Posiblemente haya errores historicos. Mala mia.

Imagen de portada perteniencte a** hetalia-canada-dj** en deviantart (artista altamente recomendada)

( hetalia-canada-dj) (.deviantart) (.com) (/art/APH-Give-Your-Heart-a-Break-366015980)

* * *

**Picahielo**

_Que no haya piedad _

* * *

Capitulo I

La guerra no es lo que te pintan en las campañas de reclutamiento.

Pero que sería peor, ¿el desamparo de darte cuenta que no hay héroes en el campo de batalla, que era todo mentira, que solo bajas y sobrevivientes? ¿O quedar asfixiado por la ansiedad y el miedo que representa una reclutación forzada a la que deberían recurrir las autoridades en caso de que la población no se volcara por sus propios medios a ensanchar las tropas?

Lo cierto que es que todo este infierno ya lleva varios años, y no pueden dar marcha atrás. Están metidos cien por ciento en la guerra, y al menos por ahora, las guerras las pelean los hombres que van al frente arriesgando su vida por su nación, así como las mujeres que quedan en casa soportando las perdidas, criando los niños, y tomando el trabajo de los hombres que se han ido.

Lamentablemente, todos pierden algo cuando hay guerra.

Todos. No importa si eres general, rico, o inmortal.

Alfred se quita los guantes mientras se deja caer en una silla y aprovechando la soledad, deja que todo su cansancio se muestre. Se revuelve el pelo y cierra los ojos.

_Todos pierden algo. _

Se repite así mismo, una y otra vez, como si la noción de que sacrificios han de ser hechos junto con una sensación de deber al hacerlo lo ayuden a calmarse. O a dormir un poco al menos.

Pero no es fácil. Porque no es justo, y lo sabe.

En la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

Pero no es justo.

No es justo que Matthew esté pagando sus pecados.


	2. II

**.**

* * *

**Picahielo**

_Que no haya piedad _

* * *

Capitulo II

-Bueno, entonces creo que no hay más nada para decir, señores-dice comandante general de las fuerzas aliadas Dwight David Eisenhower -El día D deberá esperar un poco más, pero nos dará un poco de tiempo para poner apunto todos los detalles.

-Comunicaré a mis fuerzas la decisión entonces-informa el mariscal británico Bernard Law Montgomery

Los hombres dan por terminado el encuentro y deciden retirarse.

-Sir-murmura Alfred antes de que los hombres se retiren-¿Cuántos días exactamente piensa que esto puede retrasarse?

-No muchos con suerte, Jones. Quizás mañana mismo podrámos comenzar. Quizás no. Lo siento, se que estás ansioso, pero con estás condiciones climática seriamos un festín para las defensas alemanas.

Alfred no dice nada, solo asiente.

El comandante general pone una mano en su hombro asustándolo un poco.

-Necesitamos que esta operación sea perfecta, muchacho. Si esto sale bien, hemos ganado. Y quien sabe, quizás aquí esté lo que estas buscando. Fe, Jones. Es lo único que nos puede dar fuerzas en momentos así.

-Sobre eso, comandante general…-murmura el mariscal británico-los hombres están empezando a hacer preguntas. Todos sabemos lo importante psicológica y anímicamente que es la presencia de nuestros representantes durante la guerra. El ejército canadiense quiere saber el paradero del suyo. Saben que los de su clase se recuperan más rápido, no puedo seguir diciéndoles que está herido. Ya han pasado 11 meses.

Alfred se muerde el labio. Arthur, a su lado, siente ganas de abrazarlo. Es algo que nunca haría en un contexto así, ni que Alfred jamás le aceptaría. Pero no quita que lo siente.

-Lo siento-continúa-sé que es un asunto delicado. Y como tal, necesito saber que decirles a los hombres. El ejército canadiense está bajo mi cargo.

-Dígales que su recuperación se ha complicado.-responde Eishenhower

-Pero, Señor-…-

-Cuando termine está operación veremos que más decir. Pero de momento, dígale eso.

-No. Dígales la verdad. Dígales que no sabemos donde está. Dígales que el eje lo tiene. Dígaselo a todos de hecho. Estoy seguro que eso les hará luchar más fuerte mañana.

Alfred decide irse, estaba sintiendo sus manos empezar a temblar, y eso nunca era buen indicio.

La furia, la ansiedad, el miedo, el caos. Todo iba fluyendo por sus venas.

Una parte de sí tenía fe en que el día D le traerías al menos una respuesta. Tenía esperanzas de que terminada la guerra, terminaría el martirio.

Pero otra parte de sí, tenía pánico que no.

-Yo hablaré con él-escucha que Arthur dice a los otros.

Pero Arthur sabe darle su espacio y él se ha vuelto tan imposible de alcanzar ya, que ha desistido hace rato de intentar _hablar con él._


	3. III

**.**

* * *

**Picahielo**

_Que no haya piedad _

* * *

Capitulo III

Alfred tira sus guantes sobre su bolsa de dormir y empieza a quitarse todos las armas, granadas, herramientas, y demás cosas pesadas que llevaba a la batalla. El cansancio no es nuevo en sus ojos, ni tampoco lo es la tierra y el sudor en su frente. Menos la sangre en su uniforme.

-_Sir_-se escucha una voz detrás de él-Han llegado los informes de las demás divisiones. Lo siento, no hay nada por el día de hoy.

-_Thank you_-murmura el rubio sin darse vuelta.

El hombre se retira sin más.

Cada noche era lo mismo.

Peleaban y peleaban. Morían soldados. Llegaban nuevos reclutas. Liberaban ciudades, encontraban campos de concentración, aprendían de más y más atrocidades que la guerra y el totalitarismo tienen para ellos.

Pero de Matthew, _nada_.

Casi lanza la granda que tenía en sus manos en un arranque de furia. Ni él sabía que efímera parte cuerda en él logra detenerlo de hacerlo.

No podía ser que no hubiera nada, que haya desaparecido de está manera. Es como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado. O el mar.

O un volcán.

Las naciones tienen la habilidad de regenerarse y volver de la muerte, no mueren en tanto aquello que representan siga vivo. Pero, si por ejemplo, cayeran en un lago de lava, que los matara constantemente comiendo su carne sin darle tiempo ni espacio de regenerarse, quedarían allí atrapados por siempre. O si fueran lanzados al océano, entrarían en un penoso ciclo de ahogamiento y resurrección constante hasta que alguien los saque del agua o la marea los lleve a una costa. Si fueran enterrados vivos, lo mismo, un ciclo de muerte por asfixia o por inanición y resurrección hasta que fueran sacados o se las arreglaran para salir.

Las opciones para _matar_ a una nación existen. Y cada día se le ocurren más y más atrocidades.

Y cada día muere un poco más por dentro pensando en ellas.

* * *

**Ya andan desesperadas? **


	4. IV

Tengo una cosa que me encantan los capitulos cortos.

* * *

**Picahielo**

_Que no haya piedad _

* * *

Capitulo IV

¿Cuántos días llevan peleando?

¿En cuantas batallas _murió_ ya?

Cuando encontraron el primer campo de exterminio nazi pensaron haberlo visto todo. Pensaron _listo, no puede haber más que esto. Ya estamos cerca del final._

Pero no, siguen y siguen encontrando campos, y peleando batallas, y perdiendo gente, y la guerra no tiene fin.

Y no le permiten ir a buscarlo. Tiene que estar ahí, con las tropas, peleando, muriendo, y volviendo a pelear. No malinterpreten, no es que no sentía orgullo y deber de estar ahí, peleando codo a codo en las más sucias trincheras con su gente, con su pais. No le parecia eso de ir a esconderse en las carpas de comandantes como hacían otros representantes. El quería estar en la primer linea de batallas, sangrar como sangran todos.

Pero esto se estaba volviendo interminable, de Matthew no había noticias, y él solo podía esperar que alguien más lo encuentre. O que se lo devuelvan porque no parecía que _nadie_ lo estuviera buscando. Y eso lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Dó . .Hermano.

El sol aparece en el horizonte, pero Alfred tiene rato de estar despierto.

Alguien se le acerca por detrás, aclarándose la garganta para anunciarse. Alfred lo reconoce de inmediato, pero no se gira. No quiere sermones de porque no está durmiendo, ni quiere que traten de consolarlo con esperanzas falsas.

Alfred quiere a Matthew, allí con él, a salvo, y vivo. Ninguna otra cosa puede consolarlo, ni sorprenderlo, ni _revivirlo_.

Detrás de él, Arthur jadea un poco, parece haber corrido hacía él. Ese detalle hace que le preste un poco más de atención.

-Lo encontraron-dice el inglés entre jadeos.

Alfred al instante se gira, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par, sus ojeras parecen borrarse mágicamente y la adrenalina energiza su cuerpo.

-_Oh, no_-murmura Arthur queriendo golpearse por no pensar antes de hablar-A Francis encontraron. Junto con Belle. Las fuerzas canadienses los encantaron en Holanda, junto a varios prisioneros de guerra. Están algo heridos y seriamente desnutridos. Pero ya están a salvo. Lo siento, pensé que te…_interesaría_ saberlo.

Los ojos de Alfred pierden el brillo que habían ganado, y sus hombros decaen. Por su puesto que le interesa, y le da alivio saber eso. Pero, por alguna razón, no lo emociona.

Y se siente horrible por dentro, porque Francis es casi como un segundo padre (o tal vez sin el _casi_, su influencia en él es comparable con Inglaterra), y Belle, que es casi como una tía cariñosa y consentidora para Matthew, por extensión también lo es para él. Pensar en ella metida en las atrocidades que ha visto en esta guerra es horrible. Y por eso le alegra que ella y Francis estén a salvo.

Pero sin embargo no es la noticia que espera, y la desilusión después de la emoción de creer que habían encontrado a Matthew era bastante dolorosa.

-Me alegro-musita y se fuerza a sonreír, pero no de falsedad, si no porque realmente lo siente pero es como si su boca no respondiera-Hazme saber si necesitan algo. Lo que sea.

-Sí, por supuesto. Tú también, hazme saber.

Arthur se va y Alfred quiere llorar mirando el amanecer.

No lo hace, porque están en guerra, y porque sabe que si abre esa puerta, después no podrá cerrarla.

Y porque en de definitiva a aguantado las ganas de llorar un año y medio ya.

* * *

**Se, cortitos, rapidos, y emocionantes (?**


	5. V

Espero que no me esten odiando

* * *

**Picahielo**

_Que no haya piedad _

* * *

Capitulo V

La guerra está por terminar. El alto mando alemán se ha rendido, Italia ya está bajo control aliado.

Y de Matthew no hay nada.

Alfred trata de no enojarse. Pero no es fácil.

El continente donde Matthew desapareció está bajo el control del los aliados en su entereza, pero nadie sabe nada de él.

No quiere entrar en ese camino de pensamiento, no quiere desconfiar de sus propios aliados. Pero lo cierto es que no confiaba al cien por ciento en todos con los que tenía tratados. Y aunque no era sano, y aunque la guerra aún no había terminado y no era el mejor momento para estar pensando estas cosas, no podía evitarlo.

Ya estaban en Julio de 1945, a casi dos malditos años de su desaparición.

Era su maldito cumpleaños. El segundo sin él. Y dolía igual que cualquier otro día.

Ya ni sabía que era más importante en su orden de prioridades, si encontrarlo, o encargarse que el culpable _sufriera_ las consecuencias.

Porque esto tenía que tener un culpable. Y tenía 2 años de acumular _consecuencias. _

Traición, desacato, perder la guerra. No le importaba lo que tuviera que enfrentar por sus actos. Algún día, alguien iba a pagar muy caro todo esto que le estaba haciendo pasar.

No. A él no en realidad. A Matthew.

Porque Matthew no podía estar _pasandola bien. _No podía haber desaparecido por dos años, en plena guerra a la que él asistió por cuenta propia, sin obligación de nadie, porque sintió que el deber llamaba. Matthew no pudo haber simplemente desaparecido por cuenta propia. Y fuera donde fuera que esté, no podía estar en buenas condiciones. _Nadie_ lo estaba en esos tiempos. Menos un desaparecido sin rastros.


	6. VI

**Em, un poco mas!**

* * *

**Picahielo**

_Que no haya piedad _

* * *

Capitulo VI

-¡Lo encontraron!-gritá un soldado que había venido corriendo hacía él.

Alfred lo mira con sus ojos azules helados como el ártico.

-A Williams, _sir_. El mariscal británico me ha mandado a buscarlo. Dice que vaya a él para más información.

A Alfred le toman varios segundos contestar.

-_Thankyou_-dice rápidamente y dejando lo que estaba comiendo a un lado sale del comedor a paso rápido.

No necesita ir a buscar al Mariscal pues él lo encuentra apenas sale. Arthur lo sigue pocos pasos detrás.

-Señor, ¿lo han encontrado?-pregunta el inglés con cautela. Casi que tiene miedo de la respuesta

-Sí-responde el hombre-lo están atendiendo para chequear su estado y luego lo trasladaran a Postdam, a donde nos movilizaremos en una semana para una conferencia política aliada. Pueden encontrarse con él allí. Me temo que no tengo información sobre su estado, pero si han decidido trasladarlo tan pronto es porque tiene que estar relativamente bien y no necesita internación prologada.

Los ojos de Arthur se iluminan al instante, y sin importarle nada, sonríe como hace mucho no ha sonreído. Se gira a Alfred para compartir su alegría, pero el otro mantiene su mirada gélida.

-_Sir_, ¿tiene información donde lo encontraron?-preguntá el estadounidense. Su seriedad sorprende al propio mariscal británico.

-Ah sí. En Japón al parecer. Espías infiltrados chinos dieron con su paradero, y fuerzas especiales rusas procedieron a su rescate. No me gusta que se hagan cosas sin consultar, pero al menos esta vez ha sido para bien. Mucho que nos cueste, debemos agradecerles.

Los ojos de Alfred tuvieron un pequeño relampagueo que dejaron a Arthur nervioso. Esa mirada no le gustaba nada.

-¿Dijo que la conferencia de Postdam será política?-continuó Alfred

-Si, principalmente si, para discutir que se hará con la Alemania ocupada.

-Entonces el presidente Truman estará allí, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Señor, ¿sería mucho pedir permiso para partir a Postdam lo antes posible?

El hombre lo miro unos segundos, luego miró a Arthur, y musitó

-Me temo que eso tendrás que preguntárselo al comandante general Eisenhower, muchacho. Aunque dudo mucho que te interese si te lo concede o no.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza en señal de respeto y se fue en busca del comandante general. Arthur lo mira marcharse con ojos tristes.

Y entonces recuerda su mirada y la forma en que relampagueó, y en cuando y como fue la última vez que vio esa expresión. Y corré detrás de él.

-¡Alfred, espera!

Pero Alfred no se detiene, asi que cuando lo alcanza, camina a su lado, esforzándose por seguirle el paso

-Alfred, escuchame. Lo _encontraron_ en Japón, pero eso no significa _nada_, ¿de acuerdo? No saques conclusiones apresuradas. ¡¿Alfred, me estas escuchando!?

No. Alfred no lo escuchaba. No escuchana nada más que su corazón latir dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

**Hola, recuerden dejarse un review si tienen ganas :)**


	7. VII

**Picahielo**

_Que no haya piedad _

* * *

Capitulo VII

Arthur y Francis llegaron a Postdam dos días después que Alfred. Sin embargo, no lograron tener noticias de él ni siquiera 3 días después de que Matthew fuera trasladado allí. Las únicas veces que lo vieron, iba junto a su presidente, o junto a alguno de sus asesores.

Se les dio alojamiento junto a Chuchill y su comitiva en una antigua casona del sur de la ciudad, para que se ocuparan de la recuperación de Matthew.

Bueno, _recuperación_ es una forma de decir.

Y cuando Alfred por fín se digno a aparecer, no supieron si estar felices, aterrados, o tristes.

Alfred, en cambio, era pura sonrisas. Aun vestido de uniforme de guerra, y cargando con un saco militar a medio llenar, entró a la casa sin parar de hablar.

Arthur y Francis compartieron una mirada cuando la tan terrible pregunta de "_¿Y bueno?, where is mi sweet little brother?" _llegó.

Sin decir nada, el francés se retiró y Arthur se puso frente a él con las manos en alto a la altura de su pecho como si quisiera detenerlo.

-Alfred, tengo que advertirte antes que veas a Matthew…-comenzó el inglés pero pareció quedarse sin palabras

-¿Qué suecede?

-Bueno, él…como decirlo. Él, no es el _mismo_.

-Por supuesto que no es el mismo. Ha estado secuestrado dos malditos años.

-Sí, lo sé, pero igual-…-Ah, no se como decir esto.

-Pues deja de hablar entonces.

Esquivando su agarre sin mucho esfuerzo, se fue por donde se había ido Francis antes, instintivamente pensando que debía estar por ese lado. Poco le importaron los gritos de Arthur de que se detuviera.

Un angosto pasillo lo llevo a unas pequeñas escaleras, y luego un hall con 4 puertas que tenía una de ellas entre abierta. Fue hacia ella, y entró sin preguntar.

-Bien, ahora-…-Francis se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse

-Oh-se escuchó la voz de Matthew-¿Es este el nuevo amigo del que me contaba, _monsier Francis_?

Todo el mundo pareció paralizarse en el lugar. Alfred parado en la puerta aún con la mano en el picaporte, Arthur detrás de él con un mano en el hombro del estadounidense para detenerlo, y Francis mirándolos con una mezcla de nervios y miedo.

El de ojos violeta siguió con su sonrisa, sin parece notar el tenso ambiente. Vestía con ropas de servidumbre: camisa y guantes blancos; un gran moño rojo en el cuello; y chaleco, pantalón y zapatos negros. Alfred tragó con dificultad mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

No tenía ni una herida a la vista, sus lentes estaban en perfecto estado, su cabello estaba tal cual lo recordaba.

Pero vestía ropa de servidumbre.

Y no estaba precisamente corriendo a sus brazos como pensó que lo haría. Como estaba esperando hace 25 meses y 2 días.

-_Bonjour_, _monsier..¿Jones?_ ¿Es eso correcto? Mi nombre es William Matthews, encantado de conocerlo.

Alfred no sabía cuando empezó a hiperventilar. Solo sabía que todo eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Dio un paso atrás, empujando a Arthur detrás de él sin ni siquiera notarlo, y cerró la puerta rápidamente, como si eso borrara la realidad a la que acababa de exponerse solo.

Respirando más agitado, se agarró la cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la blanca madera de la puerta.

-Alfred, escúchame-sonaba la voz de Arthur, no sabía hacía cuento lo llamaba.

Dios, no sabia _nada_.

-Cálmate, respira. Por favor.

Había angustia en la voz del mayor, que estaba arrodillado a su lado y tenia sus manos en sus hombros. Cuando Alfred lo miró al fin, decidió hablar antes de que le agarre un ataque peor y saliera corriendo, o peor, entrara a pedirles explicaciones a Matthew. Algo para nada recomendable.

-_Lobotomia_.

Alfred se detuvo en el instante, dejando de respirar y mirándolo sin mirar realmente, su cabeza estaba prácticamente colapsando.

-Lo revisaron medico rusos, y franceses e ingleses y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión: no hay signos de abuso de ningún tipo, goza perfecto estado de salud, y su estado mental es estable. _Estable_, ¿me entiendes? No hay que desestabilizarlo, podría ser muy peligroso.

-Pero, entonces, que-…-

-Lobotomía. Todos los equipos de médicos encontraron signos de que se le realizó una lobotomía.

Su cabeza termina de colapsar con esa afirmación, trata de hablar rápido y respirar al mismo tiempo resultado en un ataque de tos y palabras sin sentido. Arthur trata de calmarlo, y cuando ve que junto con la tos también se disipan las dudas de la cara de Alfred para dar paso a un seño fruncido y serio, su sangre se congela en sus venas.

-Lobotomia…-murmura Alfred, rebuscando en su cabeza la poca información que tenía del tema.

Detrás de él, se escuchaban las voces de Francis y Matthew.

-_No, mon ange, no haz hecho nada malo. Simplemente, está muy afectado por la guerra, tú has estado perfecto._

_-Oh, pobre monsier Jones._

_-Sí, pobre monsier Jones. _

Francis le hablaba tal cual lo hacía cuando Matthew era niño. Y Alfred tenía ganas de vomitar.

Y llorar.

Asi que llora.

Y arthur derrama un par de lágrimas con él.

Detrás de ellos Francis le habla en francés a Matthew.

Pero en realidad también quiere llorar

Y los tres se dan cuenta que la verdadera tortura, apenas comienza.

* * *

**No se si lo continuaré. O capaz si. **

**De momento lo considero cerrado. **

**Pero capaz me pinte y las siga torturando un poco más. No sé aun.**

**.**

**Em, mucho pedir un review? Por favorciiito?**

**Con su parte favoriita que saben que me encanta escuchar! Asi se un minimo detalle!**


End file.
